1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a sound-producing device, and more particularly to a sound-producing device that is adapted to be worn in combination with a shoe wherein noise is created as the wearer walks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various sound-producing devices have been used on shoes--such as, for example, bells which are tied to the shoe laces. However, to the applicant's knowledge, there is no noisemaking device provided which can be associated and positioned within the shoe, or attached to the heel rest of the shoe, thereby providing an after-market novelty item, especially for children.